Quality Time
by BobbertCanuck
Summary: "This little place by the pond is our special place. Only we know about it. We come here when we want to be together." Just a little bit of Frisk/Asriel fluff. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Undertale or any of its associated characters.**

* * *

**-=-=-=-=-=| QUALITY TIME |=-=-=-=-=-**

* * *

A gentle autumn breeze blows through the park. The leaves that still cling to their trees rustle slightly. The blue sky and treeline on the other side of the pond are mirrored in the calm water. The reflection is disturbed only when a mallard and his mate swim across the pond. I feel a shifting weight. Frisk adjusts herself. She leans against me, her head against my shoulder, as I lean against a large tree. She breathes softly, a slight smile on her lips. My arm is wrapped around her waist. I smile and plank a kiss on her. Frisk giggles slightly and sis up. She gives me a kiss on the cheek before returning her head to my shoulder.

This little place by the pond is our special place. Only we know about it. We come here when we want to be together. It's uncomfortable to be like this in the presence of friends and family. Most consider Frisk and I to be adopted siblings. I don't. To me, she's just Frisk. The wonderful girl whose heart I stole, and the wonderful girl who stole mine. I love her. I wish I could show my affections for her more openly, but both of us fear being ostracized for a relationship considered to be taboo. That's why we come here as often as we can, so we can be together in the way we wish we could at home.

Well… we do get the occasional moments alone, some of them manufactured. Half the time Frisk and myself spend playing fighting games is actually us cranking up the TV volume and letting ai's at each other while we make out. I think I know my way around Frisk's mouth better than I know a controller. One time, our schedules left us without significant contact for, like, a week. So after school one day, we were leaving via the back entrance when Frisk shoved me against a wall and kissed me. There wasn't anyone around, but it was still incredibly risky.

I'm surprised we never got caught. We somehow managed to sneak a ton past our peers. Handholding, kisses, even dates. The crowning "oh shit" moment was when Sans nearly caught us when we were about to have sex. About a month and a half ago, mom left us alone for the weekend. Frisk and I were ecstatic. A whole entire weekend alone. It was a golden ticket for us to do what we wanted and what we wanted to do was each other. We are, after all, horny teenagers. You can only engage in romantic activities with someone for so long before it becomes a chore to not rip your significant other's clothes off at the first opportunity. It wasn't long after mom left that Frisk and I were all over each other. Everything was going so well. We were both making out, we were naked save for some underwear, her hand was in my underwear and my hand in hers. We were about a half second away from ripping off what little clothes we had left when we heard Papyrus yell at Sans downstairs. Thank god Papyrus has no concept of volume control. We both hastily scrambled to put on pyjama pants and tee shirts. Sans knocked on our bedroom door, yes we share a bedroom, just as we became presentable. As it turned out, mom was worried about leaving us alone so she called Sans to come and keep an eye socket on us. We were so close too. I was cockblocked by a skeleton. We haven't tried again since. There just hasn't been a good opportunity.

Frisk once proposed we do it here, by the pond. I wasn't keen on the idea. Yeah, it was off the beaten path but it wasn't far enough away from the park's bike trail for my liking. There was also the matter that anyone on the pond might be able to see us. Reporting two random humans banging in public to the police is one thing. Two random humans can look like any other two random humans from a distance. A tall white furry monster is somewhat more conspicuous. I admit though, it'd be hella romantic. Warm summer day, a nice picnic, a dip in the pond, a passionate hour or so on a blanket in the midst of nature's beauty.

Speaking of beauty, Frisk. God, she's cute. Just objectively attractive. Deep brown eyes, a soft calming voice, a smile that could bring back the dead, (In my case, quite literally), and a kind, caring personality. If it wasn't for Frisk, I wouldn't be sitting here with her. I wouldn't have felt love and happiness again. I would still be… him. I don't like to think of those times. That demonic cackle I'd give in the midst of torturing some poor innocent who happened to cross my path at the wrong time. Whenever my mind crosses these thoughts I tense up, my heart begins to race in anxiety, my breathing becomes shallow and-

"Azzy?"

My train of thought stops. Frisk is looking up at me, a concerned look on her face.

"You're thinking about Flowey again."

"Yeah," I admit.

Frisk could feel it through my chest. My all too visible symptoms of those dark thoughts. She sits up and looks at me. She sets her hands on my shoulders. We gaze into each other's eyes. A wordless assurance is passed between us. My breathing normalizes, my heartbeat slows, and my body relaxes. Every thought of the bad times melts away, replaced with the image of Frisk's warm smile. She is my rock, and I hers. I can always count on her, and she can always count on me. For comfort, support, or reassurance. Day or night, rain or shine, always and forever. We fight our inner demons together.

I wrap my arms around her waist. Frisk's smile turns sly as she slides her hands to my back. We pull towards each other and kiss. Our tongues mingle and our lips remain locked until our lungs yearn for air. We separate for about as long as it takes to take in a deep breath. Halfway through our kiss, I feel my pocket vibrate. I remove my hand from Frisk's waist and fumble my phone out of my pocket. I got a text from mom. A second later, Frisk makes an odd noise and breaks from the kiss. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone.

"Text from mom?" I ask.

"Yup." She replies with a hint of resignation.

Mom always texts us when it starts to get late. It's sweet, and it's nice to know she cares so much, but speaking honestly, we're more than capable of taking care of ourselves. Regardless, Frisk and I usually head home at the first text. Today is no different. We get up and prepare to leave.

Before I mount my bike I take one last look at the pond. Serene and beautiful, the trees on the other bank reflected in the water. The sky, beginning to turn orange with dusk, also shows itself in the watery mirror. I look over to Frisk, still fiddling with her bike helmet. I smile. We may have to go home now, but we'll be back here tomorrow, probably. Then we'll spend more quality time together.


End file.
